


i'll give them shelter (like you've done for me)

by unsolved_witxhes



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hopeful Ending, IN SPACE!, Immortality, Immortals in Space, M/M, Outer Space, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Space Flight, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsolved_witxhes/pseuds/unsolved_witxhes
Summary: The year is 3018, and Ryan Bergara is the last of the purest humans. After a millennium of integrating into space, Captain Bergara leads his batch of humans to a mysterious, new planet. On the way there, Ryan reminisces his youth on a remixed version of a SYNAPXIS, an entertainment device that simulates lucid dreaming.Ryan, with the help of his A.I. assistant Alexus, traverses through some of his oldest memories, and they unearth things that are long forgotten.





	i'll give them shelter (like you've done for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shelter by Porter Robinson and Madeon. Truly a beautiful song. 
> 
> This first chapter was supposed to be over 4k words long, but I decided to split it in half and turn it into two chapters. Because y'know... who the hell writes a 4k word first chapter? (hahahahahaha me bitch) 
> 
> Hope you have fun with my silly little fic. Comment what you think and how you think I should improve. I really love this concept and I hope I do justice to it.

Somewhere in the void of space, there is a ship-- a giant, star-sized machination of advanced technology, populated and run by humans. This ship is one of the Homo Sapiens’ many starbases; There are billions and trillions of them littered around space. Humans have since overtaken the galactic local group, intermingling and intermixing with other species of aliens.

 

Ryan Bergara knows when it all started. He __knows.__  He was alive to experience it first hand, after all, and he’s still alive today, in the year 3018 AD.

 

The problem with Ryan Bergara is that he’s a fully-fledged immortal, and the problem with being a fully-fledged immortal is that you don’t get to remember everything. Living for so long, some memories can merely glow hazily, like the state of mind one has while being in between slumber and while awake. There is only so little that a human mind can contain, after all.

 

He knows... but doesn’t remember.

 

And so, Captain Ryan Bergara, once again in this monotonous and seemingly never-ending life, rises from his quarters early, like he always does and always has. Except today is special; He and his beloved ship are departing on a breakthrough journey beyond the stars.

 

Despite its exciting premise, it doesn’t amuse him at all.

 

He, wearing a double-breasted silver and gold-lined suit, stands in the hallway; Its walls and floors fortified by strong, yet brilliant metals; shining like gold yet as tough as diamond. Truly reserved for only the most revered pilots in the galactic group. A few, aged males of various galactic ethnicities pass by the esteemed Bergara, and salute him, recognizing him right away for his youthful appearance. The captain, with his arms, crossed neatly behind him, and whilst holding an almost exaggerated austere pose, simply nods them off, exerting his expertise and crude professionalism.

 

Another thing about being an immortal is that one can no longer feel, they lose their sense of expression and grow apathetic. Say, you’ve seen the world and done it all, wouldn’t it be tiring to display emotion? Wouldn’t it be simply repetitive and pointless? And it’s __so, so hard__ to react emotionally when you’re in a dreamlike daze;

 

Captain Bergara no longer remembers the last time he displayed emotion as if he would remember anything at all; __He knows but does not remember.__

__

A few minutes later, he’s called to the take-off dock through the intercom (a millennium of technological advancement and you’d think they’d still use an intercom, huh?). Almost robotically, the captain takes a hold of his luggage and does as follows.

 

* * *

 

The take-off dock looks like a gigantic military fortress, except it’s lined with blinding lights and teeming with futuristic busybody life. The captain strolls past all of them with pride. People who meet his gaze are often paralyzed for a moment, for their feeble minds may take time to process what they’ve caught a glimpse of-- __Captain Ryan Steven Bergara, the last pure human, and one of the oldest…__ Because, of course, there’s still someone older.

 

He reaches a small, yet complex glass door lined with machinery, with a holographic sign overhead that says “EXECUTIVES ONLY”. Leaning on the wall next to the door is a familiar face, with his similarly familiar voluminous yet graying hair, his cheeky smile, and his obnoxiously dark leather jacket.

 

“Hello, Captain Bergara.” The man says.

 

“Eugene,” Bergara replies without flinching, “great to see you again.”

 

“Great to see you too, bud,” Eugene says, “I couldn’t miss an old pal taking off once again on the __Unsolved__.”

 

Ah, yes, the U.S.S Unsolved, the captain’s beloved ship. The Unsolved is an ancient one; It was first commissioned back in 2098, but has been functional ever since. Of course, a big chunk of the Unsolved has been remodeled to the melody of technology’s ever speedy pace; However, the systems, the AI, and altogether the familiarity stood the test of time-- Ryan doesn’t know why, but there’s something about this familiarity that makes him gravitate towards it. Surely, there are newer, better, and faster ships in the market, and surely the captain is well-versed in any ship, __but he just wants to drive the Unsolved, and nothing else.__ And Ryan knows that without his persistence and wit, this ship would’ve just been a heap of intergalactic debris.

 

Despite the captain’s strong attachment to his maiden, he fails to emit any sort of emotion, even in the slightest, and simply nods in sympathy.

 

Eugene slides his key card into a sensor next to the reinforced door. The lights at the foot of the door flash to life, and emit a strong neon green.

 

__“Welcome, Engineer Eugene Lee Yang.”__ A robotic female voice emanates from the doorway, and the glass door swiftly slides open. Inside, a brightly lit elevator awaits. Eugene walks in, and gestures Captain Bergara to follow, which he does. Once the two men have settled into the compartment, the glass doors slide to a close, and the elevator begins to move upward.

 

The captain observes the man before him, his long-time friend, Eugene. He, like Ryan, is also one of the oldest pure humans alive. Unfortunately, however, Eugene’s gene pool alterations were not as successful as Ryan’s. He still does age, albeit at a reduced pace. Eugene now still retains the same features he had over a millennium ago, with additional wrinkles, and the now graying yet still fabulous hair.

 

__Maybe that’s why he still acts human.__ Ryan thinks to himself, staring straight into the elevator doors. He observes Eugene leaning on the metal railings through the reflective surface of the elevator panels.

 

And Ryan is right. Unlike him, Eugene could still age. He’s still human, just with the amplified features of one, and like every human, Eugene is destined to pass away; He still has the right to enjoy every moment like it’s his last because someday there __will__ be a last. He still has the right __to live, to feel, to remember__  every moment, as if it’s a four leaf clover or a meticulously cut diamond; Unlike Ryan, who literally has all the time in the world.

 

He’s grown sick of it.

 

Eugene begins to cough, and he pulls out a white handkerchief from his right back pocket. Captain Bergara glances at Eugene, who wipes his mouth with the hanky. He could’ve sworn, or perhaps it was just a trick of the light, that he saw a speck of crimson on that spotless hanky.

 

The captain simply brushes it off.

 

“Will you be assisting me on the Unsolved again, Eugene?” He inquires assertively.

 

“Not this time, bud,” Eugene replies, grinning, and tucking his hanky into the same back pocket.

 

The two men stand in silence. The glass wall behind them shifts its horizon from industrial elevator walls to the infinite blackness of space. Unlike other bases, this one doesn’t orbit a star, wherein there is a light source to be reflected upon. This one drifts into space on its own, for it’s one of the few in existence that does not rely on an external power source; However, it doesn’t put up a brilliant light show like others.

 

After a few minutes, Eugene asks a jarring question; __“do you think we’ll ever find Earth again?”__

 

The word __Earth__ resonates within Ryan’s mind, and it vibrates through his body like an electric shock. __Earth,__  Earth is definitely a place Ryan hasn’t been to in centuries, and neither does Eugene nor does the rest of the universe-- Not since it’s been abandoned. This is a decision that greatly damaged humanity’s ancestry… Because if the Homo Sapiens don’t stop intermarrying and interbreeding, then the very basic genes of humanity will cease to exist. Which is why humanity is lucky to have people like Eugene and Ryan; Practically vessels of the human gene pool.

 

Captain Bergara sighs.

 

“Eugene, I’ve elaborated on this many, many times,” he says, emotively stale, “it’s highly unlikely that we’ll find Earth again. We, as a species, have expanded so far into the depths of space, that it’s logically near-impossible to retrace our origins.”

 

The curly-haired man nods in understanding. As the numbers on the overhead display near its destination, Ryan, with an out-of-character glimmer of hope, promptly states, “But it wouldn’t be wrong to hope that we’ll find it someday.”

 

Eugene felt somewhat stunned by this answer. It’s a new, sympathetic response from the captain. The voice rung in his ears, still bleak and robotic, but it did not sound like something Captain Bergara would say; There was a peculiar speckle of hopefulness that struck the engineer like lightning.

 

The elevator dings and the entryway slides open. The captain exits, once again unflinching, and Eugene follows behind him. The two enter a large, steel, cube-shaped room, with one wall a transparent airlock opening. What beholds them is Ryan’s beloved ship, the Unsolved, a medium-sized, bronze-colored passenger and cargo ship. In the ship’s cargo bay, workers continue to load necessary supplies.

 

“You’ll be needing all that,” Eugene states, slapping Ryan on his back. “How long will you be gone for, two or for weeks or something?”

 

“Three months.” Captain Bergara chirps. Eugene’s face contorts in confusion.

 

“Three months? That’s… quite a long time.” Eugene says.

 

“No, just enough. In the speed of light, it’ll take one month to travel from here to alpha-42. We will allow one more month for research on the planet’s overall condition. Once we collect sufficient data, we’ll return, which will take another month.”

 

Ryan mockingly holds up his hand and lifts up three of his fingers. “Three months,” he jokes, and walks towards the ship to talk to one of his higher-ups. Eugene stares him down with his contorted face.

 

“Uh, yeah. Totally got all that.” He smirks and shakes his head. Eugene blends into the sea of workers, heading out to gather the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! (@unsolved-witxhes)


End file.
